


given without asking

by Vimtuous (HappyEight)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/Vimtuous
Summary: “I’m going to have to straighten the feathers by hand.” Aziraphale said pointedly. “They’ll be no miracling these back in order.”





	given without asking

Aziraphale almost dropped the books he was holding when the demon entered the bookstore. He gasped and quickly set it down hurting over.

“Oh my dear, what have you done to yourself?” 

Crowley was currently looking quite a mess. His glasses were cracked, his clothing was ripped and askew, and worst of all, his wings looked to be absolutely wrecked.

“You should see the other guys,” Crowley said dropping onto a stool. Aziraphale was quick to pull the blinds on the door, flipping the sign to “Closed” before going back over to the demon.

Aziraphale's hands fluttered nervously around Crowley. He wasn’t quite sure where to start.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Oh you know, demons and angels, fighting like cats and dogs,” Crowley said waving his hand in the air. The movement had him moving his wings though, and he flinched slightly. “By the way I thought your lot were supposed to be the good guys. What kind of good guys team up on a bloke. That’s definitely not fair.”

“How many of them were there?” Aziraphale asked, pursing his lips in displeasure.

“Three, four, maybe more. I don’t know Angel, I was a bit busy to be counting at the time,” Crowley said, irritation creeping into his voice. “But like I said, you should see the other guys.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better,” Aziraphale said with a deep sigh. “Your wings are a mess.”

“Believe me,” Crowly said wincing as he shifted again, “I know.”

“I’m going to have to straighten the feathers by hand.” Aziraphale said pointedly. “They’ll be no miracling these back in order.”

“Fine, fine,” The demon said rolling his eyes. It was something they both knew, though it made Aziraphale feel better to say it outload, if only to prep the demon for what was to come.“Get on with it already.”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said, “It will be easier if you’re laying on your stomach.”

The angel turned around and with a snap of his fingers, a table cleared itself of the piles of books that had been completely covering it. There was now a pillow on the table as well.

“Lay down,” Aziraphale ordered in a businesslike tone.

Crowley didn’t object, thought he did wince and make many sounds of discomfort as he dragged himself over to the table. Aziraphale cringed slightly himself as he was able to see the full damage to the demon’s wings. They were broken and bent, and generally in a complete state of disarray. There was also the faint sheen of wetness where some blood feathers had clearly broken. It made his own wings hurt in sympathy just thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to have his own feathers in such a state. 

Slowly and gently he began to work. And it was very slow work. He tackled the larger feathers first.Those that had received the most damage. Some were beyond repair, and needed to be removed entirely.

“This will hurt,” He warned Crowley. The demon grunted in response as Aziraphale’s fingers gently but quickly pulled loose the broken bloody feathers. Crowley hissed and tensed as the angel did so, but didn’t tell him to stop or say anything more.

After the broken and bloody feathers were completely removed. Aziraphale retrieved clean towel and a bowl of warm water. He dabbed at the now drying spots of blood on the demons feathers. It was slow going. Crowley's wings were enormous and he wanted to make sure they were as clean as possible

As he gently cleaned the feathers, he righted any feathers that were still in disarray, straining anything that was bent and aligning the feathers all back to where the should be.

Slowly but surely, Crowley began to relax on the table below him. The steady stream of hissing noises that had permeated the room faded into a more content mumbled as Crowley's wings returned to some semblance of normal. 

After a long while, Aziraphale finally put the towel down, and looked at the demons wings.

“You should be okay now,” Aziraphale said, “Please try not to get into anymore fights.”

Crowley sighed and laboriously pushed himself up and off the table. He stood and stretched out his wings slowly, looking them up and down before nodding.

“Thanks Angel. Little sore but that's loads better,” Crowley said, “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh pish,” Aziraphale said, waving a hand at the demon. “You could have, it’s just easier to have someone else help you.”

Crowley’s expression softened for just a moment.

“Yeah...” His face lit up, “Say can I tempt you for a bite to eat? There's a new little place around the corner that I’ve heard good things about.”

“I daresay your temptation is successful,” Aziraphale said with a smile, “Lead the way.”

  
  



End file.
